


A Broken Game

by shadowgamerxt101



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Persona 5 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgamerxt101/pseuds/shadowgamerxt101
Summary: What happens when Igor is no were to be found, and Lavenza is left alone in a broken down Velvet room. Now it's time for Akira to start to change the fate of the world.





	1. A new start

Today starts the beginning of Akira Kurusu’s year long probation for his charges of assault. Because of this he has to stay with a family friend, Sojiro Sakura in Yongen-Jaya.

“Hello officer, I’m completely lost; do you know where Sojiro Sakura house is?” Akira asked the police officer.

“ Down to the end of street then take a left you should be able to find it.” The cop answered pointing in the direction of the house.

“Thank you sir.” Akira replied quickly before leaving just as quickly. Soon he found himself standing at the gate of the Sakura residence. After ringing the doorbell multiple times for half an hour with no response before a delivery man finally came.

“Yo kid, do ya live here?” Akira shook his head to answer his question. “Oh ok well if you don’t mind I have to dash; can you make sure this package gets to the residents of this house?” before Akira could respond the man dashed off leaving him with the package.

“Okay I guess I  have to give this to… Futaba Sakura, I guess she is Sojiro Sakura’s kid.” Akira sated out loud to himself. Cheeking the door it was unlocked. Cold dead air came out the smell of old take out, energy drinks wafted thor the air of the dark house. “God this place is like a tomb is this where I’m going to be staying.” Akira drop the heavy package on the couch. And notice red and black haziness around then sand. Sand every wear the cold was replaced by a killer summers heat… “WHERE THE HELL AM I.” Akira  shouted to no one. The rays of the sun beating down on Akira. He started walking looking for a shelter from the sun. Akira spotted pirament in the distance and started walking for a chance to survive this world.

  


-.-

“Oh god wear is that fluffy hair boy? From what I dug up about him he isn’t a escape artist.” Futaba said looking for the guy… well mostly for her package. “He was at least decent enough to leave the package on the couch.” Futaba still wanted to know wear her fluffy haired currier went. “I have no right to be concerned with anyone. I ruin everyone who I care about.” Futaba said thinking above what she had done to her mother, Kana, and Sojiro. Futaba return to her room and sat down at her desk and started working Alibaba needed to find some more intell about her curier.

-.-

Akira finally made it to a place with shade and into the company of some bandents who just got one more victim. “So boss do we kill first boy or the cat yokai?” the bandit pointing to the the both him and cat thing.

“The cat has been a pain in my life long enough take it and remove its head.” The bandit with red mask said.  The cat thing is being dragged away and with it Akira’s only chance to learn WTF is going on.

**ARE YOU TRULY GOING TO ACCEPT THIS FATE?**

**OR WEAR YOUR ACTIONS BEFORE THIS ONLY A LIE?**

No I chose to try to save that person because no one else would and I do not want to give up here.

**THEN DO YOU WISH FOR THE POWER TO CHANGE FATE?**

Yes I wish to take the power to change fate.

**THE CONTRACT IS SEALED.**

**I ART THOU**

**THOU ART I**

**WITH THIS POWER BREAK THE CHAINS OF FATE.**

**TO FORGE YOUR OWN PATH.**

Persona! With this one word Akira tore off the mask on his face revealing his Persona Areasen.

**SWING YOUR BLADE**

Akira used his blade to slash thorg the first gard.

**UNLEASH OUR POWER**

Akira used the dark angelic power within him to rip apart the second gard that was dragging the cat thing away.

“You think you can come here and take out my men and I’ll gust stand here and take it? No I am going to kill the both of you right now.” The one with red mask said then he transformed into a large dog man thing with a scales.  Akira tried to use the dark spell that had rendered his other grad apart but it had no effect. The dogman used light spears and knock Akira flat on his ass. Then the dogman picked up Akira like a ragdoll with a fist and threw him across the alleyway next to the cat thing. Akira in pain picked the cat thing and ran for his life. Akira finally stopped by the pyramid to catch his breath under its shade.

“Why were they wanting to kill us?” Akira was asking the cat thing in his arms. Akira then saw that the cat thing was gagged and bound as well . Akira untied the cat thing and took off it gagge.

“Thank you for saving me back their much longer it would of been off with my head.”  The cat thing sated. “I am Morgana gentlemen and thief and I’m here to take something from that palace.” Morgana introduce himself, herself Akira doesn't know he can’t tell by the voice. “You have strength and guts and good persona to boot. I would love if youu could hleeep.” Morgana passed out. Akira pick up Morgana and walked out of the exit he stopped.

-.-

Akira was back in real world. Back in the Sakura’s residents inside a room with a girl with glasses. Akira passed out holding the cat Morgana.


	2. A New Home and A New Room

The lights were bright there was an earthy smell in the air. Things were coming back into focus. There was a lady in a doctor's coat above Akira.

“Oh your waking up. How did you end up like this at the edge of death? Dehydration, lasherions, minor fractions, and 3rd degree burns it’s dame amazing your alive kid.” The doctor poked Akira in the ribs.

“I was attacked and I ended up getting hurt. The rest I can remember is just sand. How long have I been out?” Akira asked noticing that it’s morning he last remembered it being in the afternoon.

“You have been out 30 years during that time we were invaded by an things called heartless that roam the streets looking for their lost hearts or replacement so they can be happy.... You have only been out of commission for ten days and if you can walk out of here your discharged.”  the doctor said.

Akira got up unsteadily at first then managed to walk out of the door. “Oh what is your name doctor lady?” Akira asked.

“Its Doctor Tae Takemi. Kid you might want this.” Doctor Takemi gave Akira a white paper bag. “You need to apply the aloe vera to bruns and only take at max 600 mgs of the painkillers every 12 hours. And try not to end up back on my operating table for at least a month.” Dr.Takemi gave Akira a look that said she expected to see him back on her operating table in a week.   

“Well thanks for patching me up doc. Do you know wear I need to go to meet up with Sojiro Sakura?” Akira asked the only kind of therting doctor for directions.

“Just go down the street till you reach cafe Leblanc Sojiro Sakura is usually there at this time.” the doc waved Akira away. Akira made a epic trip across the street to cafe Leblanc. Akira walked into the cafe to see one man with a truly impressive gotye.

“So your here at last. Are you always going to be late?” Akira didn’t respond “I am Sojiro Sakura your parole officer. You know why your here Akira, you interfered with other people's business sticking your hand into others business is how you ended up like this. I don’t need you bringing this crap to my business or my home. Your wellcome to stay here as long you shape up and stay out of trouble otherwise I will kick you out and send you on your merry little way. Do I make myself clear Akira Kurusu?” his words were harsh cold with no empathy for Akira.

“Yes sir.” Akira said trying not to get kick to the creb.

“Now for the other matter you have something waiting up stairs in your room waiting for you. You better take care of it.” with that Sojiro Sakura led Akira up to his room. The was a mess and sitting in the middle of all the chaos was a black cat with a yellow scarf.  “This will be your room for the one year probation do with it what you like. The cat is yours to take care of from here on out. Dose it have a name?” Sojiro asked.

“My name is Morgana and don’t tell the boss anything else.” Morgana stated to Akira.

“The cat is named Morgana boss.” said Akira.

“Boss huh I like that. You were found chlucting the poor cat for dear life on the doorstep of my house.” Sojiro told Akira what happened

“We have a lot to talk about when the boss leaves. Till then act like a normal cat.” Morgana said.

“Yesh that cat meows a lot do you know what it saying?” Sojiro asked

“The cat is wanting some fish.” when Akira said this Morgana eyes sparkled. The boss headed down the stairs brought up some small fish.  Morgana devoured the fish till only bone remained. Akira set about getting his new room in order he needed some whear to sleep. After two hours he managed to get a path from the stairs to his bed cleared away and managed to clear off a table and a couch. Sojiro came up the stairs.

“You were making a lot of rakket up here but I didn’t think you were actually cleaning.” Sojiro looked at the room with a gren. “But the room still has a ways to go. Tomorrow we are going down to Shujin Academy get your introductions done. Oh take this.” Sojiro pass Akira a little book. “It is a dally logbook I have to report your activities at the end of each month so don’t lose it.” Akira flet another chain had been put around his neck. “Okay I am heading out.” Sojiro left.

“So now let’s get down to business. I need your help to get the treasure of that palace.” Morgana started talking like Akira knew what she/he was talking about.

“Ok one what is a palace, two what are personas, and three how can you talk?” Akira wanting some answers from his new roommate.

“One a palace is the distorted world made by distorted desires of the invagel know as the palace ruler. Anyone can have a palace as long as there distorted desires are strong engoth and at the heart of their desires is a treasure when taken the distorted desires should no longer in existence. In theory, I don’t know I haven't tested it.” Morgana took a long breath before continuing . “Second a Persona is the physical manifestation of you soul it what allows you to fight. The things you were fighting are called shadows they come in two forms. The first and most common are just a physical manifestations of emotions and thoughts they are not as realized as a Persona or the other kind of shadow. The second type of shadow is the true self of a person all the things you truly are regardless of what mask you show to world. These shadows are usually the ruler of a palace.”  Morgana was looking for comperion from Akira. Akira just nodded that he understood. “And for your last question is that I am a human and of course I can talk but I lost my original from. And hope by stealing the palace treasure I can regain my memories and my human from. I have a proposal I can teach you everything I know and you help me become human again.” Morgana gave a deal to Akira.

“I accept but you're also going to help me with my goals in the long run.” Akira stated not knowing someone was listening in on his conferstation.

“It’s a deal my confident, we will become phantom thieves and steal away distorted desires of the world andc fix this world.” Morgana agreed and Akira felt the start of a strong bound.

 **I am thou art,** **thou** **art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new** **vow** **,**

 

 **It shall become the wings of** **rebellion**

 **tha** **t breaketh thy chains of captivity,**

 

 **** **With the birth** **of the** **Magician Persona** **,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power…**

“It’s been a long day I’m going to sleep.” Akira said sliding into bed when a phone started to ring. “It isn’t mine so it might be the old phone down stairs.” Akira went down stairs  and picked up the time phone.

“Yo, I need you to go turn the open sign to closed.”???

“Who is this?” Akira

“It’s me Sojiro you don’t even recognize my voice yet?” Sojiro

“Why not just call me on my cell phone, you surely got my number off the paperwork I had to submit to you.” Akira

“Doesn't matter just close up the shop. If I find anything missing tomorrow there be hell to pay.” Sojiro

 

Akira dealt with the store and went to bed and took a quick look at his phone. The is app back again. Akira wasn’t the only on with the app. And Futaba was going mad trying to figure out what it was and what it did.

“How does thing work it more codes than pentagon servers and way harder security. But it takes up zero space on my phone just what the fuck. It might be time lord technology because that is the only thing I can figure out.” Futtaba was finding this a great distraction for the daily megnaroll. “And why was that kid talking to that cat. Can he some how understand it? Hmmm maybe my mom’s research might help… … …” Futaba was reminded of the fact her mom hated her. Hated her so much that she killed herself just to be rid of her. “I guess should stop for the night.” Futaba crawled into her bed. Futaba dreamed of being drowned by her mother. Futaba was having a nightmare she wasn't the only one. Akira was about to see the world between dreams and reality. A realm as close as your own shadow but also as far away as the sun.

-.-

Akira looked around to see a velvet prison the gate bars were not in his way. The whole place shuck slightly like an elevator. When Akira looked around outside the the cell he saw what looked like a homely bar there was one long couch that looked like it was ripped out of a lemonzen there was a piano was playing with nobody at the keys. The was a weirdly shaped clock spinning forward faster and faster as if it was try to steal time it self. And behind the bar was a little lady wearing a blue black and purple dress.

“Hello my fair Trickster and welcome to our Velvet Room a place between mind and matter dreams and reality. I am Lavenza. I am here to help you on your quest and provide aid but the original master has gone missing taken away by a malevolent force.”  Lavenza  introduced herself.  “This Velvet Room is both a reflection of your heart and my heart. There also seem to be remnants of pervious wild card users. So in a sense this world is broken.” Lavenza explained.

“So who was the original master of the Velvet Room? And what kind of aid do you porvid?” Akira asked trying to learn more about his sistch.

“The master was a being named Igor he ran tight ship. And now it’s just me trying to keep this place together. As for the aid for now there are only two things I can give two things one is this.” Lavenza put her hand on Akira’s head dark purple light started two glow enveloping Akira’s eyes. “This is called second sight it allows you to see things outside the normal light spectrum allowing you to see thing that others can not. My other peace is the Metaverse Nav it is the program on your phone that allow you to accesses the Metaverse wear palaces reside.  Oh and one last thing before you have to leave take this it’s a key that will allow you to come and go as you please.” Lavenza gave the Velvet Key to Akira.

 **I am thou art,** **thou** **art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new** **vow** **,**

 

 **It shall become the wings of** **rebellion**

 **tha** **t breaketh thy chains of captivity,**

 

 ******With the birth** **of the Fool** **Persona** **,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power…**

A loud bell started to ring. “It looks like our time is up please return to your cell.”  Lavenza guided Akira back to his cell. The Velvet Room faded away for Akira.

-.-

 

Akira woke with something warm and heavy on his stomach. It was Morgana still asleep on his stomach. Akira lightly scratched Mornaga awake. Morgana pureed awake. Akira took the medic the doctor had prescribed, and rubbed the alloe on hi side that was burned.

“Hey you should see if we can buy meds of the doctor it would be a great help.” Morgana stated.

“Akira come down here you have to eat food before it get cold, we have a long day ahead of the both of us getting your school stuff done.” Sojiro called from down stairs. Akira started to head down stair when he felt something heavy in his pocket . He pulled out the key he had received last night sure enough it was real. “Come on hurry up.” Akira decided to later investigate the key later.


	3. The castle starts.

“Well if that wasn’t a complete waste of my time… Sad that both those girls ended up in the ER.”  Sojiro looked like he was needing to check up on something. “Well with any hope they will recover soon. But hey kid do you think you can managed at this school?”Sojiro asked

“I’ll be careful.”Akira answers flat out knowing that for some reason or other someone would try to expel him.

“If you get kicked out of school forget staying at the cafe. Jeze their just treating you like a halogen. I guess that's what it is to have a criminal record it will follow you wherever you go. Let’s get back to cafe. That cat probably wanting more food.” Sojiro took Akira and they started driving.

-.-

“God if this hasn’t been a troublesome week. First having Ann Takamaki stab me in the back with a knife then when she was in the police custody she tries committing suicide. Shiho last friday jumped the roof trying to commit suicide herself, and now this juvenile delinquent starts school here.” said Suguru Kamoshida former Olympic winner.

“I just wonder why he got dumped on to me. Wouldn't a male teacher been better.”  Sadayo Kawakami stated. “The kid is only here due to being good for the school’s rep.”  Kawakami said.

“I thought my volleyball team would be doing more than enough for the academies reputation.” Kamoshida thinking that this punk was going to be nothing but trouble and take away from his fame.

“I kind of just wish he wouldn’t show up tomorrow. Oh Kamoshida how is back doing after Ann’s attack?”  Kawakami asked trying to get away of the topic of her new student.

“The docs said I was lucky that nothing important got cut but they did say that I shouldn't lift anything that over 20 ponds for the next two weeks. So being out of play commision for a weak won’t be to extreme.” Kamoshida telling her what he knew to try getting sympathy points.

“God what is going wrong around here. I just hope things calm down before testing.”  Kawakami.

-.-

“Trafic isn’t moving at all. Tomorrow your taking the subway. So how was it?” Sojiro asked mostly to pad out the time waiting in the deadlock traffic.

“It shouldn’t take to long to uses to the new building.” Akira stated.

“*Hmph* Do you even know what is going to happen to you over the next year. You get expelled from one school and start going to new one. People are not going to be kind to you. There going to treat you like a criminal. What a troublesome kid I have taken in…  I was asked to take you in Akira, and I happen to agree to do it. I have already been paid for it to.” Sojiro

“Another subway accident today has caused some major traffic slow downs.” the radio reporter reported.

“That is the ninth time this month something like this happens. We will be lucky to get home before midnight.”  Sojiro and Akira got home around 11:30 pm. Akira went to his room with some food for Morgana.

“That took all day. Tomorrow I going with you, but now we should get some sleep.” Morgana said. True it had been a long day but did the cat have to be condensing when saying it. Akira went to sleep.

-.-

Beep beep beep “It’s 7:00 AM Thursday the 21st it’s time to wake up and get ready to work.” Akira and the woke up and got ready. Akira went down stairs eat the great food Sojiro had made. “Akira flip the sign to open on your way out.” Sojiro asked him so he complied. It took a little to find the right station. When Akira got out of the train it had started to rain.  Akira saw a shady car and a school gril get picked up by it. A blond haired boy  dashed right by Akira.

“Damit Kamoshida got away. Hey you don’t you think that pervert Kamoshida should be stopped.” The Vulgar boy with blond said.

“Who is Kamoshida? I am a transfer student I’m just starting today.” Akira stated.

“Kamoshida is PE teacher and treats the school like its his personal castle. He hurt a lot of people here and no one can fight back  if they do they get expelled. It's just fucked up the one person who stood up to him is in the hospital recovering for a “suicide attempt”.” The boy took a breath. “At least the rain has cleared up we should get going to school. I’ll show you a shortcut.” The guy took Akira through the back allies till they reach the foot of a castle. “What the fuck I thought we were going to school not a medieval castle. It might be some kind of large sace prank.” The punk guy looking at his surroundings. “Hey when did your clothes chang?”  The punk asked Akira. Akira looked down at his clothing to see he was in the outfit he was in the desert.

“You jelly of sweat threads?” Akira asked.

“I’m I’m not jealous. Any way, wear the hell are we?” the vulgar boy asked.

“I think we are at Shujin, but not in our Shujin.” Akira answered.

“What do you mean by that?” The vulgar boy asked.

“Stop you have been caught trespassing in Kings Kamoshida’s castle. Under his law you must be put to death.” A guard clad in armor said while knocking the kid to the ground.

“What the hell King Kamoshida you can not be suriers.” The vulgar boy yelled.

“I am not going to let you attack my new friend. Persona!” With that Arsen came forth. The gard became a fairy.

“Oh god what is that thing?” The punk guy asked. As Akira rendered the fairy a part. Akira gave the punk a hand up.

“That was a shadow the thing I used to kill it, is called a Persona.” Akira explained.

“Well looks like I have found a threed vermen. Here take this.” the shadow Kamoshida punted Morgana using his round head as a volleyball and knocking the punk boy on his back daissing them both. “Now my sweat I will have them both killed for interrupting us. Grads slay them all especially Ryuji Sakamoto. For standing in my way once I only broke your leg and disbanded your track team. This time I want you to take off his head so that I can use it as my next volleyball!” the shadow Kamoshida order his men.

“Happily your majesty.” A grad cald in gold armor announced six of the guards surrounded the Akira, Morgana, and Ryuji. They made swift work of Morgana and Akira. They dragged Ryuji in front of Kamoshida. “Any last words wrong doinger. Be glad that the king has elected to kill you before you friends. So you wouldn't have to watch them die.” The gold guard made said.

“Ryuji stand up for yourself. Fight for everything you have lost get back double the amount that was taken.” Akira shouted.  

“You right, I will not take this shit any longer. Kamoshida you do abuse your power at every chance, you abuse all of your students, My friends and you nearly killed Ann and Shiho and the one thing I can’t stand above all that is you do it with that stupid smile on your face!” Ryuji stepped forward towards Kamoshida.

**YOU MADE ME WAIT FOR QUITE SOME TIME.**

Ryuji fell to the ground the ringing sound of that voice overtaking his mind hurt a lot.

**YOU SEEK POWER, CORRECT? THEN LET US FORM A PACK.**

**SINCE YOUR NAME HAS BEEN DISGRACED ALREADY,**

**WHY NOT HOST A FLAG AND RAISE HAVOC…?**

**THE OTHER YOU WITHIN DEMANDS IT THUS**

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

A mask of a skull formed onto Ryuji’s face. Making the skin underneath scratch like hell.

**THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK**

**THE SKULL OF REBELLION SHALL BE YOUR MASK HENCEFORTH!**

Ryuji tore his mask off tearing off a layer of skin. An exposition of light enveloped Ryuji’s body the force of the shock wave knock everything around him back freeing Morgana and Akira. Ryuji felt the power coursing through him. “Whats up Persona let’s kick this into gear and take Kamoshida down a peg.” Ryuji said.

“Don’t make fun the king!” The Golden guard brace a knight on a steed.

“Captain Kidd full brugash.”  Ryuji let down a rain of lighting falling all the shadows to the ground.

“It’s time for a all out attack!” Morgana shouted and all of the Persona users smashed the shadows into nothing. After that Morgana healed the full party. Ryuji collapsed to the ground. “We need to get out of here before he sends in more guards. Grave him and follow me.” Morgana shouted.

“Thanks sorry for making you carry me.” Ryuji said  when Akira picked him up bridal style. Akira ran out of the castle they emerged outside the school in the alleyway. “Why am I so exhausted?” Ryuji asked.

“I think it’s due to the massive amount of energy summoning your Persona for first time. The energy to first summon and form your Persona takes a toll from your body.” Morgana proposed.

  “That cat just talked. Akira I’m not going crazy here the cat just talked.” Ryuji said in a panic.

“Meow.” Akira just had to fuck with Ryuji at least once today.

“This is no time to be joking around. The cat is talking.” Ryuji said

“I have a name dumbass. It’s Morgana, and I’m not a cat I’m a human!” Morgana shouted in defiance to being called a cat.

“This will have to wait till after school we are late. I’ll talk to you later Ryuji.” Akira booked it out of the alleyway and up the stairs of the school. “Hey wear is the faculty office?” Akira ask a large man with glasses.

“Second floor down the hallway.” the man answered. “Be careful no running in the hallways.” The man went outside after talking to Akira. Akira went up the stairs and found the office.

“*sigh* Unbelievable… Being over half a day late on your first day...? Can explain yourself?” Ms. Kawakami asked Akira.

“I got lost.” Akira answered telling some of the truth.

“How could you have been lost for this long? Lunch is about to start. Well it’s probably true that you’re not used to the city… but your still too late.” Ms. Kawakami took a deep breath. “Pull yourself together. You were given fair warning yesterday. More importantly I heard that your were caught with that Sakamoto punk.” Kawakami pressed for more details.

“That Sakamoto punk?” Akira was interested what made Ms. Kawakami call him a punk.

“Just don’t get involved with him, Ok? He is nothing but a explosion waiting to happen. He wasn't like that when the track team still existed… Any way classes will end after fifth period today due to the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me.” Ms. Kawakami took Akira to outside of the class. “By the way don’t say anything unnecessary wille making introductions. Just be serious, ok?” Akira noded and open stepped through the door to his new classroom.


	4. The shadows on the wall

“Well that could've gone worse… Well anyway Sakura called he sounded pretty ticted. You should portable run straight home, and about Sakamoto don’t get involved-. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. What do you want? I heard that you were caught being late by the staff.” Kawakami addressed Ryuji coming onto the seen.

“It was an accident.” Ryuji  mubaled

“And you have still to dye your hair back to black.” Kawakami stated.

“Sorry about that.” Ryuji replied. Ryuji whispered into Akira’s ear “I’ll be waiting up on the rooftop.” Ryuji went up the stairs.

“See that is why I don’t want you to get involved. Understood?” Kawakami made her point and left. Both the Principal and Kamoshida came up the stairs soon after.

“Why would you allow a student like him to transfer here? He’s already started to associate with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate it would be pointless how much I contribute to the school.” Kamoshida went on a selfish rant for himself.

“Now do be like that… This academy counts on you, Kamoshida. You are our star.” The Principal stated. “Still, a steady build up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.” The Principal said

“You seem to have no end of troubles Principal Kobayakawa? I even heard were getting a second transfer student. A girl to take Takamaki lost seat since she will be in the hospital and juvenile hall.” Kamoshida was trying to press for more details.

“Labrys Yuki’s records suggest she might be as much if not more trouble then Kurusu. The same treatment will apply to her as it dose for Kurusu.” The Principal left with Kamoshida. Akira headed up to the roof wandering what Ryuji wanted to talk about.

“There you are. I was wanting to clear the air about what happen this morning. I am needing a few questions answered.” Ryuji said wanting some answered.

“We will do our best to answers your questions Ryuji.” Morgana said hoping out of Akira’s bag. Akira nodded.

“So what was that castle we were at? It was run by some kind of monster of Kamoshida?” Ryuji asked

“The castle is the cognition of Kamoshida, to put it simply the castle is how Kamoshida sees the world and when were there we are able to see and chang things. The main way would be by stealing the source of their distortions which manifest as a turesur. When that is done their mess up ways will be gone in theory.” Morgana answered. “The Kamoshida we saw their was his shadow his true self. He is the palace ruler and its creator in theory if we kill his shadow he will die in the real world.” Morgana speculated.

“Interesting but if we just steal his teuser that would take away his desires and possibly destroying the palace.” Akira interjected.

“Why do you say that Akira.” Ryuji asked.

“When there desires are gone there reason for seeing the world in that lence would no longer be there and the palace would disappear, in act destroying the palace.” Akira explaining his reasoning. “Also since the palace is how the palace ruler sees the world it should reveal all of their secrets of the shady shit they are doing.” Akira stated.

“So evadece of what he has done and has been doing we could find in Kamoshida’s catesl.” Ryuji said. “So if we get the teursur Kamoshida will become good?” Ryuji asked.

“Not only that but all the guilt form his crimes will be on his mind and he will confess to his crimes and best of all there will be no evidence linking us to the crimes.” Morgana said.

“That is awesome we need to do that as soon as possible. But not today I’m going to  sleep for as long as possible when I get home. Hey if you want to some one to talk to I’ll be there. It’s going to be hard making friends here scene someone leaked your criminal record. But were both turbal makers here so we have to stick together.” Ryuji  gave a one off grin.

 **I am thou art,** **thou** **art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new**   **vow** **,**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity,**

**With the birth of the Chariot Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power…**

“I’m heading home the bed is calling.” Ryuji waved goodbye and headed home. Akira and Morgana went straight home. They were in going to be chewed out to hell.

-.-

“Labrys do you understand what your assessment is?” Lady Mitsuru Kirijo inquired

“I am to infultreat Shujin Academy and look for the shadow percents and find the best way to eliminate the threat, without drawing attention to myself or Kirijo group or the Shadow Oprtives.” Labrys stated.

“Labrys this is also a chance to experience high school and finish up your high school diploma, but you are entered as a delinquent so people are going to try avoid you witch will be good for keeping your cover. It will be harder to make friends.” Lady Mitsuru Kirijo told Labrys. “You won't have much help the only one who can help is Akihiko he just got doon with college. he does have a physical education teaching license so he will be posing as the PE substitute for the moment. There's some bad rommers about Kamoshida so be careful.” Mitsuru stated.

“Thank you Mitsuru. I won’t disappoint you. My new equipment has been installed, I am a little concerned about the lighter frame it makes me faster but more likely to have to stop for  repairs. But otherwise I’m gonna be good. I’m looking forward to being able to go to school for more than a day. I’ll be heading out to set up my apartment farewell Mitsuru.” Labrys left for her apartment in Shibuya. Labrys set up her charging station and the monitoring equipment she also put up some the photos of her friends she knew that they would all way be with her in one way or another. Labrys looks out on the city busy with lights tomorrow she would be going to school again as a somewhat normal student and not a fake student body president. Labrys wouldn't have to hurt anyone she cared for this time.

-.-

“It’s not like I was late on purpose or anything. Sojuro acted like I just killed someone. Any way Morgana I believe the best course of action for us is to deal with Kamoshida’s palace frist. Kamoshida appears to be a threat to more than Futaba for right now. Kamoshida palace seems to have weaker shadows. If we build up strength off something we can handle will be able to handle for the moment  we will be able to get to hers next.” Akira stated.  

“That should work, I wish we had at least one more persona user to help. We should also come up with code names in the palaces I rather not have Kamoshida think we have something to do with stealing his turser. For now I’m sleepy we should go to sleep.” Morgana said.

“Ok Morgana.” Akira crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be a good day for exploring the palace after school.


	5. Back to the catsle

“Well mis will you introduce yourself to the rest of your class?” Kawakami asked the new student that had just arrived.

“Hi I’m Labrys Yuiki. I will do my best over this next year.” Labrys introduced herself.

“Look at her she looks like a natural born killer.” Shy female student.

“Look at those blood red eyes and that really really pale as snow skin.” really student.

“I heard she beat a mob boss to a inch of his life. She will probably kill any of us if we piss her off.” a male student said.

“Doesn't that make her really more dangerous than Akira?” really student.

“*hmnh* Labrys take the desk with the flowers on it. The student probably will not be coming back for her belongings so make sure to clear it all out by the end of the day.” Kawakami directed  Labrys to her new seat. When Akira had a closer look at Labrys she looked a little out of focus and hasy. Akira tried to focus on her to clear up the haze the room became dark to Akira. Akira saw Labrys in a blue light seeing the metal frame of a robot before him. 

“Um do you have to stare at me so intensely?” Labrys asked  Akira. The rest of the world snapped back into focus. Labrys looked more or less like a normal girl to Akira no longer out of focus. Akira concoled that was the second sight that Lavenza had given him allowed him to see Labrys in that light.

“You hide behind a mask of lies.” Akira stated not noticing that he let that slip out. Labrys looked a little shocked. She sat down in her seat a little quiver in her seat.

“God that corner of the room is just a orchard of bad apples.” The shy female student stated.

“If those two fight I don’t know who would win.” Another student said.

“Ok Mishma please give us the roll call.” Kawakami requested Mishma to do the class chor.

-.-

“God I thought it would never end. Some of that information was interesting but I was almost put to sleep by that sound of humming that was next to me.” Morgana said stretching after being inside Akira desk all day. “Any which waves, I think we should head to Kamoshida's palace and see if we can find his treasure.” Morgana sated. Akira nodded his head yes and texted Ryuji to meet him on the roof. “So I think that your code name should be Joker.” Morgana stated.

“Why do we need code names, cat?” Ryuji asked.

“When we are in a palace we are going to be leaving a slight inspiron on the mind of the target it’s better if they don’t have anything to trace us to the change in cognition thus code names.” Morgana answered

“Ok then Akira what do you think my code name should be?” Ryuji asked.

“Skull it’s easy to remember due to your mask being a Skull, And Morgana how about just Mona for you.” Akira stated.

“I’m down for that.” Ryuji said

“Okay with that let’s start our inflation of the palace.” Morgana said. Akira and Ryuji followed Morgana into the Metaverse. Little did Morgana and the band of merry men they were being followed by Labrys. 

 

-.-

Labrys was going to the roof thinking it might be the place to look down to find shadow activity. She was stopped by the boys that were on the roof. After a little she was hoping they would leave. She wasn’t expecting a interdimensional gate to open up and take her to the front of a castle. Labrys spotted the three figures a little ahead of her. Labrys notice wearever she was she was out of range of all of her comunicions. Her cell had a new application on it. Labrys diced to track the figurs. 

“Ok let’s do this Joker!” Skull shouted.

“Keep quiet we don’t want to raise the security level. The more we are noticed the harder it will be to scope out the palace. If we raise too much attention to ourselves we won't be able to do anything and we will have to retreat for the the day. So if we see a shadow we need to either ambush and destroy it or seek around it. So skull try to keep low.” Mona explained to Skull, Joker and Labrys who found it interesting that a cat thing was talking. “There are advantages to ambushing the shadows we get to take the first actions. Speak of a devil it self, Joker do you want to try to take it out?” Mona asked.  Joker nodded, then Joker stealth his way behind the shadow guard and ripped its mask off.

“It's a small feary? Why did it take that form the was much more terrifying.” Skull asked

“The shadows take any form it wants to. Don’t lower your guard they are dangerous regardless of they look like.” Mona stated. Joker use the dark flames of Aresen and knocked it down. “Joker when we knock down all the shadows we enter a hold up we can either do a all out attack to kill them or we can extort money out of them. The choice is yours.” Mona said.

“Give us your money.” Joker demand.

“Sorry I don’t have anything on me.” The fairy said.

“Well I guess it can’t be helped. Joker let’s send it to hell.” Mona said

“But wait, wait.” the faery said in a rush

“Sorry but were in a hurry.” Mona said

“No, wait up! Can’t we work something out ? Don’t kill me please! Won’t you let me go?” The feary blathered.

“Fine.” Joker said.

“Thankyou I know in any other situation we would be able to get along but.. Whoa I feel different! Something is happening!” The feary started to glow blue.

“WTF…?! What’s going on?” Morgana ask a little confused.

“Oh  now I remember! I don’t just belong to King Kamoshida… I’m an existence that drifts in the sea of humanity's souls.. My real name is “Pixie”.  I’m Pixie! Form now on, I’ll live on inside your heart!” Pixie beacem a blue light that enveloped Jokers mask for a brief second.

“What was that just now …? What happened …!?” Mona asked

“What the hell was that about? The enemy got stuck in Joker’s mask!” Skull is also confused.

“I-I have no idea! I wasn’t expecting that either...  I can’t do that.” Mona said

“Halt intruders!” stated Armored Guard

“Shit, they found us!” Skull shouted potbelly getting us even more ation.

“Come, Pixie!” Joker shouted the Pixie appeared and use lighting on the emnay  ram looking shadow that appeared. Knocking it down.

“Is that-at the shadow from earlier!? Don’t tell me did you take in the shadow and are now using its power as a Persona?” Mona asked.

“Ow ow, what do you think your doing.” The ram thing said

“Lend me your power.” Joker damnended.

“So that your move, I guess I’ll talk to get to know you before I decide to give you my power.” the Ram took a breath. “I was passing by and you ruffed me up real bad. What is your deal? Did something bad happen to you or something kid?” The Ram asked

“Nothing but bad things have happened to me.” Joker answered.

“I have been around longer than you kid, and have been through worse things than you kid. Let’s just dorp all of this dangorse stuff and let me treat you to a drink. You humans like talking over drinks right?” The ram thing asked.

“You’ll treat me?” Joker asked.

“Sure kid. Your not to bad...Whoa I feel different! Something is happening! Oh  now I remember! I don’t just serve King Kamoshida… I’m an existence that drifts in the sea of humanity's souls.. My real name is “Bicorn”.  I’m Bicorn! Form now on, I’ll live on inside your heart!” Bicron became a blue light and enveloped Jokers mask.

“Whoa does that mean you can wealed multiple personas?” Mona asked.

“Hey, Joker what did you do  just now?” Skull asked.

“Wellcomed the shadow into my mask  and Arsen used the shadows appearance to use their powers. It’s not that fact I have multiple Personas it’s the fact that Arsen can use the forms of other Personas.” Joker said.

“Well if that’s true that ability will be highly useful we should see if we can get more shadows so that we might get edges in battle.” Mona said. “Skull try to help out as much as possible.” Mona said

“Hell yes we will hold up every shadow we see!” Skull 

“I like you even  more now Joker. I really do have some on special on my hand now.” Mona had a shine in to its eyes.  

“Hey Joker I found these at the local airsoft store we might be able to use these.” Skull gave Joker a model gun. “I think we should be able to use these. If the coginion think they are real then we should be able to use them.” Skull said.

“Wow, Skull it surprise me that you came up that.” Morgana said.

“I’m not a dumb ass Morgana!” Ryuji shouted. 

“Hey Akira Kurusu what is it you doing here? Are you Persona users?” Labrys asked. Coming out from the shadows.

“Labrys what are you doing here and how do you know about Persona users?” Akira asked but befor he could get an answer a shadow showed up.

“Intruders will be dealt with swiftly.” The there were in total three shadows that showed up one was a knight on a horse, there was also a Pixie and a demon on a toletit.

“Yo Labrys can you fight? Other ways run away.” Ryuji stated.

“I can dame well fight. Let’s teach them a lesson Ariadne.” Labrys was a little shocked when she felt her body get covered in light revealing a  maids uniform. Labrys had a mask that look like a ram. Labrys ripped off her mask and her Persona was sommend instead of the regular look of her persona its clothing was covered with red roses. “Now brun.” Labrys called fire burned all the shadows.

“Wow she is mowverlus. Zorro blow them away.” Morgana used wind and managed to finished off the toilet monster. After a little while  they managed to finished off the rest of the shadows. “We have tracked a little too much heat we  need to get out of here.” Morgana led us out of the palace. “How do you have a Persona?” Morgana asked.


	6. Drinks and Guns

Chapter 6

“She is so frustrating. She didn’t tell us who she was working with… But she said that she would work with us to take out the source of the shadows. She is pretty strong and her help is going to be needed to finish the palace.” Morgana ranted pacing back and forth.

“We will have to build some trust with her to uncover those details. she did promise us that she wouldn’t  reveal our identity to her employer.” Akira said looking down at Morgana. “Any ways I think we should stock up before we go to the palace and take a short break.” Akira said putting his sleep wear on and crawling into the bed.

“Well there is the doctor we should be able to get some meds, And Ryuji got that model gun somewear. He said that he would show you wear it is he got the guns, if you asked him. And boss might want to cheek up on us soon.” Morgana listed options for the next day. Akira texeted Ryuji seeing if tomorrow they could look into getting better weapons.

“Hey man do you mind if we visit the hospital tomorrow after I show you the model gun shop? I want to check up on Ann.” Ryuji

“I don’t mind, I would love to meet famous Ann Takamaki, who stood up to Kamoshida before I got here.” Akira

“Welp, night man see you tomorrow.” Ryuji

“Night, we will go see your girlfriend tomorrow.” Akira

“She not my gr-.”Ryuji. Akira hang up on Ruiji be he could finish his protest. Akira fell asleep.

-.-

“So Akira has already found himself a friend and it looks like there doing something dangerous.” Futaba said looking at all the files on Ryuji that she could find. Futaba also looked into what she could find on Ann Takamaki. “Well I have to give you points for the nice bod there Takamaki. But I doubt that your modeling career will survive the criminal charges of assault, breaking and entering, and pession of a weapon… That is if you survive your suicide attempt… What gives me the right to judge someone for trying to kill themselves. I drove my mom to killing herself.”  Futaba decided it would be better to look into something else to get her mind off the past before the voices started to get to her.

Futaba had made a plan if she felt she could no longer take it. But she hope that something would fix her before she executed program Nyx.ATH. “I just got to make it for a little while longer. Hey my show is on right now, that should help.” Futaba closed the files on Nyx.ATH to watch the episode of the Featherman Rangers.

-.-

“Welcome back my fair trickster, it would seem that you have made a couple of new connections since I last talked to you, or would it be better to call them confidants.” Lavenza said as  she was polishing a glass.

“You mean Morgana and the rest.” Akira said sitting down on the couch. “What about them?” Akira asked

“Well they are your bounds and they also give you strength in various ways the stronger the bonds the stronger you can make your Personas. And talking about making Personas I have managed to get away of fusing your Personas together. If you like I can fuse two of your Personas to make a stronger one.” Lavenza said handing Akira a cup glass of a blue liquid. Akira drank the drink. It had a very tiny quality kind of like the taste of a snow cone with a shot of lime.

“I am for it, I would like you to fuse my Jack-o'-Lantern with my Pixie to see what I will get. And what was the drink for Lavenza?” Akira asked. Lavenza handed a form asking what skills would he like the new Persona to inherit. Akira put down the skill Dia.

“It is what I can afford to give in the way of power for now. You now can hold up to eight Personas at the same time as well giving you more power to your futions when you have stronger bonds to your confindunts. The fusion should result in this Persona of the devils archana. You currently do not have a cofundunt in the devil archana so you wont get any additional power for the fusion. Are you sure you want this?” Akira nodded yes to Lavenzas question.

And with that nod of confirmation Lavenza gilded Akira behind the bar to two large guilatens. Personas wear chained down to the lattices behind the guilatens. Lavenza covered both of the Personas in purple sheets that ovusacated their original forms. The lattices wear pushed into place and the blades of the guilteens wear dropped cleaving the heads off of the Persona. Turning the Personas into intangelbul form that fused together into a ball. The ball exploded with a force that throwed Akira back until he was stopped by the back of the Velvet Room bar.

“I am Incubus, I have become your new mask so let us make our presents know.” Incubus became apart of Akira’s mask.

“Well that was brutal.” Akira said breathing heavily.

“Power requires sacrifice.” Lavenza siad legs trembling until she collapse onto the ground. “Umm Trickster would you mind caring me to the couch, I can’t get up.” Lavenza  requested. Akira picked up Lavenza and shakenly carried Lavenza to the couch and collapsed with her in his arms.

“Why do you call me trickster? I have a name you know.” Akira asked

“That is your title. As a wild card user. All users of the wild card are granted titles like the one you are.” Lavenza said “And I don’t feel right using your name yet Trickster.” Lavenza stated.

**Rank 2 of the Fool**

The bell started to ring. “Looks like our time is up Trickster. Work as quick as you can. The sooner you take care of the Palaces the sooner the Velvet Room might stabilize. It’s hard keeping this place from falling apart.” Lavenza said as Akira was pulled away by the chains back to his cell.

-.-

Sun 23/04

“Akira it’s time to get up we have work to do today we have to meet up with Ryuji and find out his source for the gear. And were going to meet Ann today hey do you think we should bring flowers?” Morgana said shaking Akira awake.

“No we're not getting someone we don't know flowers Morgana, and anyways Ryuji is the one who needs to bring the flowers scene he has a lot more emotional investment in her then I do.” Akira grimp out. Akira was feeling the effects of staying up all night mentally, Akira’s body was fully rested.

“Akira that isn’t acting like a gentleman, and it’s Ryuji he is probably going to forget. He is a dumbass.” Morgana retorted.

“Fine we are going to pick up some flowers just incase Ryuji is dumb engoth to forget them when he was the one to insist on us going to see her in the first place.” Akira got up out of bed had breakfast with the boss. Then headed out to Shibuya. He found Ryuji at central street next to the a bookstore.

“Looks like you made it. Mkay let’s get going shop is over this way.” Ryuji guided Akira down an alleyway to a shop. The shop had military feal and the guy behind the counter looked he could sharp shot from a miles away. “Hey got any recommendations?” Ryuji asked

“You looking for recommendations… I dunno, just pick whatever looks interesting to you.” The man behind the counter said while looking through a magazine at different models weapons.

“Some, customer service you have here.” Ryuji said annoyed.

“Fine, wadday you want? An automatic? A revolver?” The guy asked

“Ah automatic? Why are you talking about cars right now?” Ryuji asked

“Listen, this here’s an enthusiast shop. My regulars will be mad if I let casual like you hang around.” The man said.

“I’m not a fucking casual! I bought shit from here, last week!” Ryuji stated

“Hun, can’t remember you. And you? Looking for somethin?” The Man asked Akira.

“Something that looks real.” Akira said thinking about if the gun looked more real the more likely it would hurt the shadows in the metaverse.

“..Oh? You guys planin’ a nice big bank robbery or somethin?” The Man looked Akira dead in the eyes.

“Th-that ain’t it! We just like how they look, is all!” Ryuji stumbled over his word.

“Anyway… you shoulda said before you two’re enthusiasts. I’m always up for helping fresh faces.” The man put down his mag. “Some precautions first though. Don’t go round ponting them at other people. Keep them in a bag or something if you’re outside. Oh,and don’t let the fuzz catch wind of you having them. I don’t need them comin around here.” The Man said with a stun expresion.

“We hate the cops.” Akira

“Just keep out of spotlight. Now, if you look close, you’ll be able to these’re models. Real gun have more of a weight to them.  Maybe someday I’ll show you the real good stuff though… if you got the guts for it, of course.”  The man gets up out of his chair. “...But for now,you get the beginner selection. Just sit tight, I’ll bring them out.” The man goes into the back room.

“Man we gotta go for some fancy shit, right I want them to shine! Oh, and here’s the cash for mine. Pick me out something good!” Ryuji hands 5000 yen over to Akira. Akira takes a look at the stock the man brought out. Model guns and a few replica melee weapons.

“I’ll take the Governance. Hey do you know someone who does more melee weapons?” Akira asked.

“There is a guy in Akihabara goes by the name of Wink. Tell him Iwai Munehisa sent ya. He will show you some good equipment. Just be careful he is a little bit twitchy.” Iwai gave Akira the gun.

“Kay Ryuji were out of hear.” Akira walked out and saw Morgana in the ally way. “ How did flower hunting go?” Akira asked.

“I managed to swipe a bokay of red and white roses.” Morgana said with pride

“Nice... so Ryuji let’s go to see Ann.” Akira

“Yeah follow me.” Ryuji walks with Akira to the hospital.


End file.
